logosfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube
2005–2011 The logo consists of the black word "You" and a red rounded rectangle with the word "Tube" in it next to it. This logo is still being used on some other pages. Youtube-logo_2005-2009.jpg|Logo with the slogan "Broadcast Yourself". Notice that the red square looks different in this variation. 2011–2013 This modification of the YouTube logo was introduced in July 2011 as a part of the Cosmic Panda experiment. It officially became the new logo a few months later. It has the red square in a darker color this time. Also, in 2012, the slogan "Broadcast Yourself" was retired. 2013–2015 (primary), 2013-present (secondary) On December 19, 2013, the red rectangle was made lighter in color. Also, the word "You" was made more black and the shadow behind the word "Tube" was removed. This is still used as a secondary logo. 2015–present (primary) The gradients were completely removed from the logo in October 2015. Website history Bandicam_2016-04-18_20-35-33-128.jpg|YouTube in April 2005 Youtube 2005.png|YouTube in July 2005 Screenshot 2014-10-26 at 8.59.16 AM.png|YouTube on September 13, 2006 Youtube2005.png|YouTube in December 2006 Youtube 2007.png|YouTube in October 2007 YouTube_January_2011_logopedia.PNG|YouTube in January 2011 (before redesign) YouTube video 2011.png|YouTube layout in 2011 when viewing a video youtube december 2011.png|YouTube in December 2011 (after redesign) Youtube.JPG|YouTube channel layout in May 2012 when logged in YouTube video 2012.png|YouTube layout in 2012 when viewing a video youtube december 2012.png|YouTube on December 6, 2012 youtube channel december 2012.png|YouTube channel layout on December 6, 2012 when logged in. YouTube video 2013.png|YouTube layout in 2013 when viewing a video Youtube Layout Feb 14.png|YouTube on February 22, 2014 Youtube log in 2014 censored.png|YouTube channel layout on February 22, 2014 when logged in. Screenshot 2014-10-26 at 12.37.08 PM.png|Youtube channel layout on June 28, 2014 when logged in. YouTube video 2014.png|YouTube layout in 2014 when viewing a video File:YouTube Channel lay out Jan 2015 mobile device.png|YouTube channel layout in January 2015 on a mobile device File:Youtubescreen.png|YouTube channel layout in 2015 when logged in. File:Labtestofbountyextrasofttttttttttttttt.jepg.png|YouTube layout in January 11, 2015 when viewing a video youtubenov2015.PNG|YouTube on November 7, 2015 YouTube Layout logged in.png|YouTube channel layout on November 7, 2015 when logged in. Youtube_Video_2015.PNG|YouTube layout on November 7, 2015 when viewing a video. Bandicam_2016-04-14_18-25-03-335.jpg|YouTube layout in 2016 when logged in. Bandicam_2016-04-14_18-25-33-346.jpg|Youtube layout in 2016 when viewing a video. YouTube 2016 small browser.png|YouTube layout in 2016 when viewing a video while the web browser is small Youtube_home_page_summer_2016_mobile.png|Youtube layout in Summer 2016 on a mobile device File:Youtube_video_summer_2016_mobile.png|YouTube layout when viewing a video on a mobile device newyoutube.png|The website format was briefly changed on July 25, before reverting back to the previous version. Yt aug. 2016 homepage.png|YouTube layout in August 2016 when logged in. Notice progress bars in the bottom of some thumbnails. Yt aug. 2016 video.png|YouTube layout in August 2016 when viewing a video. Notice bigger thumbnails and 'Up Next' instead of 'Up next'. Yoodles Like Google with their Doodles, YouTube changes their default logo to a stylized one with relevance to a certain date on various days throughout the year. These special logos are sometimes called Yoodles. Icons 2005–2011 2009–2011 2011–2013; 2011-2014 (On some pages) 2013–present 2015–present External links *YouTube Category:Internet Category:YouTube Category:Google Category:Alphabet Inc.